school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Jr.
Evan Hamill Jr., was a main character in the show School Daze. He was a classmate of Tom, Trent, Willy, and Caillou in Essentials to Literacy. However, in “Willy acts “Formal” Again”, It was revealed by Jacob that Evan would be switching classes in 2 weeks, and 3 episodes later, he was gone. Now he's in their Academic Support class. Like Bryce, he was a troublemaker. He was disliked by Rick because of how he treats him. He’s been appearing in almost every episode since “Rise of the Homework”, up until his graduation in the Advanced Education series. Personality Evan seemed to be a troublemaker like Eddy. He broke Willy’s pencil 4 times, He constantly annoys Janet, etc. He also liked to pick on Rick a lot. He even got him an in-school suspension one time. In “Trent’s Birthday”, a lot of information was revealed about Evan, such as his favorite anime, which was Naruto, his favorite video game, his favorite holiday, his religion, which he doesn’t believe in, his full name, and the fact that he has a disabled pet dog named Toby, who was mentioned throughout the series. He appeared in almost every episode until “Weekend at Daniel’s”. He then started making minor appearances since “Cabin Fever”. However, when the Forever Sophomores series started, he once again became part of the main cast as he was in Tom and the gang’s Academic Support class. In the second half of Forever Sophomores and Advanced Education, Evan would usually make cameos in the hallway. his last appearance was in the episode "Enter Nami and Robin! Stranded in an All-Female Civilization". It was later revealed by Rick in the Season 46 premiere that he was doing Senior Project, implying that Advanced Education was that last series that Evan will ever appear in. He made a cameo in HU083, and graduated a few episodes later. He was never seen again after that. Appearance Evan has fair skin, brown eyes, and brown, curly hair. He also wore glasses. his outfits varied throughout the series, but he was mostly seen with 4 outfits. He usually wears a t-shirt, hoodie, or sweater with a pair of jeans or shorts. High School Years In the High School Years series, he wore a white hoodie with brown stripes and a red hood, sleeves, and pockets, black jeans, gray sneakers, and a black watch, which broke in one episode. Forever Sophomores In the Forever Sophomores series, he wears a new outfit. He discards his trademark hoodie and replaces it with a black t-shirt with a fox on it. He maintains his black jeans, but his sneakers are now black. Advanced Education In Season 1 of the Advanced Education series, he wears a dark blue t-shirt with a green symbol on it, as well as bermuda shorts of the same color. On his feet, he wears white socks and the same black sneakers from the Forever Sophomores series. This outfit was usually seen in different colors. In the 2nd Season and onwards, he begins wearing a dark blue hooded sweater underneath a deep blue hooded jacket, which was worn like a cape. He switches back to his previous black jeans, but keeps his black sneakers. This outfit was usually seen in different colors. In Season 7, he wears crutches due to spraining his ankle in a mud pile. In his second-to-last appearance in the series, he wore a white t-shirt with a light gray hooded jacket worn like a cape, khaki cargo shorts, and the same sneakers. When he graduated, he wore the standard black graduation uniform, along with a black hat. Gallery EM1.PNG|Edwin in High School Years intro EM2.PNG|In Christmas Chronicles intro EM3.PNG|In FS Intro Edwin HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Edwin FS.PNG|Forever Sophomores Artwork Edwin_HSY.png Edwin_FS.png Edwin_AE.PNG Evan_AE.png|Advanced Education Artwork Evan_AE_FB.png|15 Year-Old Evan in Advanced Education Flashbacks Category:Departed Characters